mutantionmonstersfandomcom-20200216-history
Karukari Balls
Karakuri Ball 01: Sword Slasher The Hurricanegers must fuse the Shinobi Medals on their Hurricane Gyros to make this weapon, but Kabuto Raiger has also used a Shinobi medal with "鉾" (halberd) on it. It is the primary weapon of Senpuujin and its finisher is that it creates two illusions where the three slash in three different directions called the Copy Illusion Slash (分身幻斬り, Bunshin Maboroshi Giri?) attack. In Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger, with their powers combined, their powers helped to create a golden version called the Mahoro Slasher, which was wielded by Abarenoh, uses the same finisher that Senpuujin has with this weapon. Karakuri Ball Combo: Goat Hammer Combination of Goat Crusher and Tortoise Hammer used for "Goat Hammer Hurricane Comet" (ゴートハンマーハリケン彗星, Gōto Hanmā Harikēn Suisei?) attack by using the Goat Cruser to hit the Tortoise Hammer a few times to build up power then hitting it at high speed towards the opponent. Based on a kendama. Karakuri Ball 02: Goat Crusher Used by Hurricane Yellow. Its finisher attack Gale Dynamic Drop (疾風豪快落とし, Shippū Gōkai Otoshi?) is where it hits the opponent multiple times and then with the hammer extends to a distance for the final blow. Karakuri Ball 03: Tortoise Hammer Used by Hurricane Blue. A mace-like weapon. Finishes the opponent with Rocked Buster (ロックドバスター, Rokkudo Basutā?) by spinning it around extensively and then throws it at the opponent. Karakuri Ball 04: Plant Axe Primary weapon of Gouraijin. Finishes with Big Spin Booming Slash (大回転轟斬り, Daikaiten Todoroki giri?) by having the blades spin and then striking with it. When combined with the Double Horn Cutter weapon from Gouraijin's chest, it becomes known as the Axe Cutter (アックスカッター, Akkusu Kattā?) . Based on a pinwheel. Karakuri Ball Combo: Gatling Attacker Combination of Gatling Leo and Squid Attacker used for "Hurricane Spiral" (ハリケンスパイラル, Hariken Supairaru?) attack that uses a combo of a tornado and bullets. Karakuri Ball 05: Gatling Leo A gatling gun weapon Used by Hurricane Yellow for the "Big Rotation Lion Explosive Bullet" (大回転獅子爆裂弾, Daikaiten Shishi Bakuretsu Dan?) attack. Karakuri Ball 06: Squid Attacker Used by Hurricane Blue that goes on Senpuujin's right knee for the "Spindle Drill" (スピンドドリル, Supindo Doriru?) attack by having it spin like a drill to ram into the opponent. Karakurimusha FūraiMaru Is the combination of FūraiHead and FūraiKnuckle, it is important to help in the Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin transformation process. Karakuri Ball 07: FūraiHead Used by Hurricane Red, forms FūraiMaru's upper half or GouraiSenpuujin's helmet. Karakuri Ball 08: FūraiKnuckle Used by Kabuto Raiger, forms FūraiMaru's legs or GouraiSenpuujin's fists. Karakuri Ball 09: Karakuri Mantle Used by Hurricane Red. Can make Senpuujin invisible or be used for defense, but isn't effective in its first battle and not used in the future. Karakuri Ball 10: Spin Bee Is the primary weapon of Tenkuujin. Consists of a Bee design with a cord attached to it that is held by Tenkuujin. Thrown at its opponent like a spinning top for its finisher Violent Top (暴れ独楽, Abare Goma?). Karakuri Ball 11: Kabuto Spear Used by Kabuto Raiger, but loaded in Revolver Mammoth as Kuwaga Raiger's. Finishes with the Crash Lance Stab (突貫香車突き, Tokkan Kyōsha Zuki?) which stabs the opponent with an electrified attack and then slashes them to death. Karakuri Ball 12: Catch Spider Used by Tornado Bird. Karakuri Ball 13: Karakuri Stamp Used by Hurricane Red once for the "Stamp Hundred Hand Press" (スタンプ百烈押し, Sutanpu Hyakuretsu Oshi?) attack in Episode 29. Like the Karakuri Mantle, this item was also used once and not see again afterwards. Karakuri Ball 14: Pitatto Hitode Used by Hurricane Blue that goes on Senpuujin's left knee for the Starlight Knee Drop (スターライトニードロップ, Sutāraito Nī Dorop?) by knocking with its pointed ends from above. Alternatively it also has the Star Dust Cracker (スターダストクラッカー, Sutādasuto Kurakkā?) attack, which lays it and other colored starfish along the opponents body before they detonate. Tri-Condor Combination of TriHorns, TriCrown and TriClaws, it is important to help in the Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin transformation process. Another Tri-Condor was involved in the movie, not numbered and have white-colored trimmings instead of the gold colored trimmings. It functioned as Laiina's spaceship and was the basis of the Tri-Condor used in the Hurricanegers' arsenal. Karakuri Ball 15: TriTsuno Used by Shurikenger, forms Tri-Condor's tail or the horns of TenraiSenpuujin's helmet. Karakuri Ball 16: TriKanmuri Used by Hurricane Red, forms Tri-Condor's body or TenraiSenpuujin's helmet. Karakuri Ball 17: TriTsume Used by Kabuto Raiger, forms Tri-Condor's wings or TenraiSenpuujin's claws. Karukari Ball 18: Pinata Shield ﻿Used by Tornado Hawk. It design of pinata-like robot.